


Dream A Little Dream

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Ghost Recon [5]
Category: Ghost Recon Breakpoint, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: Dream Sequence, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: All Cole Walker ever wanted was a peaceful life with the woman he loves in the new world he had worked so hard to create - and somehow he managed to do it. Big events lie on the horizon: becoming a father, engagement, everything he had ever dreamed of. Somethings, however, are just too good to be true.
Relationships: Cole D Walker x F!Nomad, Cole D Walker x OC, Cole D Walker x Socorro E Montoya, Cole Walker/F!Nomad, Cole Walker/OC, Cole Walker/Socorro Montoya
Series: Ghost Recon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377544
Kudos: 3





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this has been sitting in my google docs forever and i'm like ??? how have i not shared this.  
> plz enjoy my guilty pleasure that is Cole Walker and my OC Coco in another good ole' one shot :)

Lieutenant Colonel, and former Ghost Leader Operative, Cole D. Walker had faced many challenges in his lifetime. As a Ghost Operative, he was part of the borderline retaliation operations subdivision. Things began to shift quickly for the Ghost Leader following his deployment to Bolivia, where he lost his entire team and brother's in arms, Griffin and Sanchez. He traced the trail back to Skell Tech to the Aurora islands in the South Pacific and made it his duty to restore order and deliver retribution to those who were responsible for his team’s deaths. He took the island by tooth and claw, coming out on top as the alpha of both Skell Tech and the archipelago islands. 

You may imagine that he would be sitting in an ivory tower filled with the best technology Skell Tech had to offer. He had the world at his mercy and an unstoppable combination force of drones and wolves at his command. Walker was a simple man though and enjoyed simple pleasures.

He settled on one of the smaller islands, the furthest away from the mainland. Here, he built his home with blood and sweat. There was no place for weapons of war here. This was his sanctuary. This was his family's home. The only trace of Skell Tech could be found out in the fields, cultivating crops and tending to the animals in the barn. Considering his current obstacle, however, he wondered about incorporating one of those virtual assistants within the house. As stated before, he had faced many challenges in his lifetime, but this one took the cake. Literally.

“Alright...we got the flour, sugar...what next?” 

Walker poured the ingredients into a bowl squinting at the smudged written instructions he had written down from a ViewTube tutorial.

“Next you must add one…what’s that say...a _tablespoon_ of salt to the mix? What? Who puts salt into pancakes?” 

He looked repulsed as he began pouring the salt in, shrugging, “Salt it is then.”

Music played softly through the kitchen, though, probably not the type of music one would expect someone to be listening to while making pancakes. No one else was in the house at the time so he took the liberty of listening to whatever he wished. He purposely kept the music low to hear the sound he had been anticipating all day. As he began to pour the batter into the hot pan, the backdoor to the kitchen swung open, followed by the most beautiful sight. 

Socorro E. Montoya was unlike any one person he had ever met. She was a ball of primal energy at her core but on the surface, she was composed, stern, disciplined, and despite her tribulations, kind. She was wearing her standard Wolf gear. While normally white, it was so heavily covered in filth and grime that you could not decipher just what color was underneath. The other Wolves referred to her as The Ghost Wolf, hinting at her former allegiance and her preference for wearing all white into combat. Her transition to the Wolves was...complicated. 

Walker had managed to sway her though, and with his retirement on the horizon, he placed her as his top general and also second in command. Duty had called her to quell a small rebellion forming on one of the inner islands. Seeing how banged up her armor was, he’d say it went about as well as expected. So long as there wasn’t a scratch on her anywhere else, he was content. 

She smiled upon seeing him but then scrunched up her nose curiously and then looked to the pan before him.

“Pancakes?” she asked despite the answer being obvious.

“Sure is.” he mused as he stuck his finger in the batter, offering her some.

She looked at him inscrutably, “You hate pancakes.”

“I like pancakes.” he said airily. 

Socorro placed her hands onto her hips, her lips smirking and ready to call him out on his bullshit.

“I do.” Walker tried to defend himself but began to realize it was futile. His smile was creeping through as he tried to keep up his facade, “I really like pancakes.”

Coco approached him, eyeing the batter on his finger. She grasped him by the wrist, lifting his hand and extended finger to her mouth. She stuck her tongue out slightly, licking the tip of his finger suggestively. Walker bit his lower lip as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Tell me, what’s the occasion?”

“Well, when you’re doing shit like that, I don’t even remember now.”

Coco smiled mischievously as she placed her mouth around him, rotating his finger around before slowly sucking off the rest of the batter. Was it him, or was the area around his pants suddenly a hundred times tighter than they were thirty seconds ago? Coco pushed his hand away as she continued to stare at him with those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

“Spill the beans, Walker, or that’s the only action you’re getting all week.”

“Oh, now don’t hurt me like that.” he jested before taking on a more serious tone, “You remember telling me about how Ruben’s favorite food was pancakes?”

Socorro tilted her head confused but still following, “Go on.”

Walker raised his hand, signaling for her to wait a moment as he fetched something from the kitchen island. He retrieved some papers and nearly nearly handed them off absent-mindedly to Coco. He realized at the last second that she was still covered in grime, so he held them up for her to see.

“What am I looking at here?” she asked as she skimmed the header and paragraphs.

Her eyes lit up and immediately began to water as she looked at him in disbelief. Coco smiled but then looked even more baffled. 

“Are you being serious right now?”

“When have I never been serious Sorocco?” he responded.

He put the papers back on the counter, grasping her face between his hands, kissing her suddenly. He pulled away to get down on his knee, holding her hands in his.

“I want to adopt that little boy. I want to raise him with you.”

He looked back at the pancakes to make sure they weren’t completely burnt, snickering, “I was hoping maybe this would be a kind of bribe to get him to agree when he gets home from school.”

Coco snorted out an adorable noise - a cross between a cry and a laugh as he continued to look up at her, “I want us to be a family. Officially.”

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out an artifact from a long time ago. From happier times. 

“Remember this?” he smirked, removing her glove to slip her old wedding band on.

Coco sighed as he stood back up, her eyes locked onto him with an intensity that could only be relieved one way, “How could I ever forget?” 

Together they closed their eyes, their heads touching each other softly. She felt his body shift, causing her to open her eyes. He began to remove her armor and gear, dropping everything to the floor before he began to lean into her, the tip of his nose just barely grazing against hers. How many times had he come this close to her? All those moments he had to push aside for the sake of the matter at hand. Tonight, there was nothing holding him back. Her mouth opened slightly, ready to receive the taste of him on her lips. His mustache and beard brushed lightly again the top and bottom of her lips, pressing gently against her. One could argue whether it was a real kiss or not from how feathery it was, but the simple touch sent chills down her spine. 

She grabbed him firmly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her, their lips smashing against each other, starving for the other’s touch. Walker pushed her back, carefully navigating to the kitchen island and its various items, their lips hardly parting. Coco continued to press her lips to his as she fumbled with his belt, a satisfied grin etched on her face as she heard the subtle clink of the buckle falling against the floor. He was already showing that he was more than ready to take her, but he had other ideas at this moment. 

If there was one thing she had learned about Walker, it was that he was calculated, and liked to draw out the inevitable. He grinned as he placed his hands on her waist, turning her around before he pushed her against the island. She planted her hands on the surface of the counter as he began pulling down just enough on her jeans and underwear to leave her exposed. He removed her tank top, proceeding to move her hair to the side, littering the parts of her exposed shoulder in kisses as he worked his way up. He teased her with his lips and occasionally his tongue, delicately dragging them along until he reached her earlobe where he began to gently nibble. Socorro grasped the lip of the counter, her back arching with every sensation. His hands wandered over the front of her body, one hand slipping under her shirt, cupping her breast as the other trailed down, down, down…

Coco sighed as his finger began to gently glide over her, making back and forth motions. One finger became two, making her shift her hips, getting as much friction as possible. He slipped his other hand out from under her shirt, having another use for it. He began again with gentle kisses, graduating to open mouth as his hand drifted up her arm and over her shoulder till it arrived at its destination. His hand clasped around her neck. It was a gentle grasp at first, but as he thrust his fingers inside her, his grip tightened significantly. 

Coco reached up, grasping his hand around her throat as she moaned from his rhythmic movements. When she did this, it caused his movement to become more slow and forceful, her little whimpers causing him to harden instantaneously.

He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. A combat veteran selected for the honor of joining the Ghosts. He gave her such a difficult time because he knew had he not, she would not be pushed to her potential. They had been to hell and back together. Both in their former marriage and in combat. Tonight, they would share another moment, albeit with less bloodshed and then some. She wiggled and arched in any way she could, trying to get him deeper inside her. He could hear the pauses in her breath. Each time she gasped, he swore it filled him with adrenaline. He ran his agape mouth along her chin before kissing the corner of her mouth tenderly.

He withdrew his hand quickly, leaving her unfulfilled but only for a moment. He twisted her around, his hands gripping her shoulders as he pulled her near. 

Walker’s hands were swift in removing the rest of her clothes as she worked on removing his. The two began stumbling like two teenagers as he hoisted her up and headed to the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed as he stripped down nude. As his hands reached out for her, she grabbed his wrists giving him a reason to pause. Without warning, she yanked him forcefully onto the bed. He smirked as his body collided into the mattress, sitting up on his elbows as she began to crawl over him. 

He helped in pulling her on top of him, scooching back, back until they reached the headrest. Without warning, he pulled her hips forward, until she was forced to sit up, hands resting against the headboard and her heat near his mouth.

She gasped, “Cole-”

Without warning, his tongue began to move against her clit like how he envisioned ocean waves lapping against the sand. She shifted her hips with each chill that ran through her, his lips proceeding to suck and tease. He indulged in the taste of her like he had been deprived of her for centuries. He cruelly kept her on the edge of release, not wanting her to give in just yet. Socorro clutched onto the headboard as his mouth engulfed her, his tongue slipping in and out before returning to caress her clit with gentle notions. He sucked and teased as she began to mewl. Cole dug his hands into her hips, gradually sliding up to grasp her bottom, taking a hefty handful. 

Without warning, he rotated their bodies so she now laid flat on her back before he crawled atop of her. The two exchanged looks as he positioned himself, taking in the sight of her. He scooped a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He ran his fingers gently over the large burn scar that laid claim to her face. He trailed it from the beginning, just at the edge of her lip, up to where it ended just past her left brow. Coco opened her lips slightly as she stared up at him, seeing him truly for the first time. He was a man of action, but that did not hide the exhaustion hidden behind his eyes. He had been through so much and received so little back. He had given everything to his duty, to his beliefs. To ensure that the world would be at peace for him and his family.

“I love you.” she said suddenly.

The way she said it made it seem like she was surprised by her own declaration. He blinked, seemingly caught off guard as he stared back at her. It was not out of the ordinary considering they were previously married, but this was a whole new chapter for them. Coco shut her eyes out of embarrassment, perhaps hoping that when she opened them, he would have forgotten her declaration of love. As she opened them, she was met with Cole’s lips pounding against hers. He outstretched his hands, pinning her wrists to the bed as he shifted himself between her legs. With their lips locked, she could only whimper as he slowly inched inside her. He began to shift his hips, heaving into her slowly and intimately as he moved his lips to her neck, biting and kissing. She stretched around him, her muscles tightening, never wanting him to leave. 

Cole began to unravel, his thrusts increasing in speed and his groan echoing in her ear. His hands gravitated to her shoulders, keeping her steady, allowing her hands to come around him, her fingers clawing into his back as she wrapped her legs around him. His lips came near her ear, his breathing heavy and desperate as he echoed her earlier words back to her.

“I love you so much.” he responded.

He knew that whatever happened from this day forward, as long as he had Coco, as long as he had his family, they could take on whatever threat opposed them and their rule.

“Walker-” she groaned.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” she murmured, “...but I think your pancakes are burning.”

In the distance, he could hear it. The sound of an alarm going off. It was, however, not a fire alarm. 

Cole Walker sprung awake from his bed, alone. 

“No...no, no, no…”

Walker slammed his fist into the closest object, howling with rage. It was a dream. A cruel, ill-begotten dream. Even after all this time she lingered. Haunting him like the Ghost she truly was. He quickly stood, advancing towards his personal surveillance system that linked to the main network in the next room. He shut off the alarm, giving him a moment of clarity to assess the situation. Four helos approached on the horizon. Ghosts.

He knew this moment would come. It marked the beginning of the end for those who dared to challenge him. Those who doubted. And those who betrayed. He would create a new world order in his image. You could ask how he could be so calm about the impending slaughter of his former family. His only consolation was knowing that Coco, having retired after their last mission, officially, would not be those among them. This was his last obstacle before he could truly be with the woman he loved. Lady luck smiled upon him today, having brought the prey to him. 

Sitting on the console was his mask. He picked it up cautiously. The moment he put this on, the hunt would begin. He knew Coco would never forgive him for what he was about to do - but he chose to believe in a future with her regardless.

As he slipped the mask on, he took one final breath, regaining his resolve. Let the hunt begin.


End file.
